THE FUNNY THING ABOUT CROSSOVERS
by AfricanWinchester
Summary: The Miltons go to forks and they meet the Cullens,things happen. I am terrible at summaries.just read it and review.


This is my first story about Castiel,his brothers and sister and the cullens...possibly the Mikaelsons 's a double crossover...i think of twilight,supernatural and vampire diaries...I don't own any of these...though i wish i did..anway on with the story.

 **THE FUNNY THING ABOUT CROSSOVERS**

Castiel Milton did not know if his brothers were normal...he was sure they were all out of their Gabriel and Luce were arguing about who had gotten the last piece of pie and it was getting louder by the minute.

 **''I** **want my damn pie!'',** screamed Gabriel and Luce replied **''well too bad Gabriella its** **all gone''.** Luce had a tendency of calling his brothers girl's names which infuriated them especially Michael.

The miltons all lived in Chicago or Chi-town as many peolpe called it,they all lived in a storeyed house with their big brother Michael who took care of them since their Mum had died after giving birth to Castiel and their Dad had dissappeared a few years back. Michael was the oldest at 22,Luce or Lucian or Lucifer(as he had been deemed by Michael because of the trouble he used to stir when they were younger) was the second oldest at 20,followed by Balthazar at 19,Anael or commonly known as Anna at 18,Gabriel at 17 and Castiel at were a big family and they needed a bigger house,like immediately so Michael had decided to look for a new home and it seems that he had found it,now was the task of telling his siblings...hopefully he wouldn't be forced to consider drastic measures to make them agree to go...one could only hope.

He came downstairs and found Luce and Gabe still arguing and he sighed _**typical**_ he saw his big brother and called him to stop the fighting _**again**_ ,he turned to the bickering boys, **''Enough!''** he said and immediately they ceased though Gabriel looked like he was ready to let the water works loose, **''But Mikey he ate m-''** he was cut off by Michael, **''I don't want to know''** ,Gabriel pouted and Luce smirked, **''I have news about the new house though I need all of you in the living room''**.Immediately there was excited scrambling to the living room,Michael followed the more calmly and took a deep breath, **''I- '' ''Will there be a swimming pool?** asked an excited Gabriel cutting off Michael in the process who scowled. **''Gabriel do not cut him off''** ,said Luce earning a tiny smile from his brother and he continued, **''So as I was saying before i was rudely interupted,I got us a house with enough rooms for all of us and four bathrooms at an affordable price''** ,he said. **''Wow really?!''** ,exclaimed Anna, **''Smashing''** ,said Balthazar in a British accent which he got from his stay in England, **''Cool I get to have my own room''** ,said G just shrugged and Castiel looked on expectantly. **''So where is the house Michaela?''** ,drawled Luce earning himself a scowl from the older sibling, **''My name is Michael''** ,he growled but continued all the same, **''The house is in washington in a small town called Forks''**.The silence that followed was deafening _**oh no**_ thought Michael while looking worryingly at his siblings,then there was a sudden outburst of, **''You have got to be joking''** ,from Gabriel an **''Are you kidding me?!''** ,from Anna, a couple of **'' What the hells''** from Castiel and Balthazar and **''We are going to utensil land?''** ,specifically from sighed since it was to be expected, **''I know it sounds stupid but it is a wonderful place and you will all get to love it as much as i have plus the peopla are friendly there''**.He looked at each of his siblings and feared the worst,and he sighed. **''I don't mind mind moving there''** ,said a gravelly voice which ofcourse came from looked surprised and Michael smiled at him, **''thank you Castiel''** ,he said. **''If Castiel is going then I might as well give it a shot''** ,said Balthazar earning a smile from said rest of them agreed reluctantly and soon Michael was making arrangements with a satisfied smile which was a rare occurence.

 **''He looks like a mother hen shuffling from place to place''** ,said Anna **''I agree red''** ,said Luce since he could not find a suitable boy's name for her and the name was indeed fitting since she had red hair,the rest of them snickered and got to packing their were set to move on Friday morning so that they wold get settled in and enroll at Forks High School on was only Anna,Gabriel,Balthazar and Castiel still going to school since Michael and Luce had already graduated.

Meanwhile in Forks,the Cullens were getting ready to go back to school after the long were made aware by Alice and her visions that a new family was moving to forks and she was very excited. **''I am going to get a new bff who loves shopping with a great fashion sense''** ,she squealed, **''Alice dear,could you not squeal so much''** ,pleaded Esme, **''Sorry mum,I can't help it''** ,apologised Alice. **''Alice I do not think it will be wise to let more humans find out about us,one is already enough''** ,said Carlisle. **''But Dad I wont tell them I promise''** ,she pleaded, **''No Alice!''** ,her adoptive parents said and that signalled the end of the pouted and went to her siblings, **''Do you guys agree with Mum and Dad?'',''Yeah Alice** ,said Rosalie, **we don't know if it will be safe,we only agreed to tell Bella coz she is in 'love' with Edward''.''Why are you so interested in them?''** ,asked Jasper. **''Well they are gonna be our neighbours and they are fun, I can tell''** ,replied Alice while tapping her head to indicate she had already seen it happen and no one would bet against her,they went back to their lives and forgot about it except Alice ofcourse until their neighbours arrived on Friday evening.

The Miltons arrived at their new home at Five in the evening,they were all tired and grumpy which was not a good combination since they were all in the same car. **''All right here we are,our new home''** ,said Michael. **''Whoop-de-freaking-doo''** ,said Gabriel somewhat all got out of the car and stretched while looking at their new home which looked like a mansion compared to their old home back in Chicago,they carried their luggage into the house and headed straight to bed since it had already been all slept peacefully till the next day while his siblings came yawning and stumbling down the stairs and their 'mornings' were all sat in the living room waiting for breakfast, **''What time is it?''** ,Anna asked Luce, **''I am not your freaking clock!'',** he replied rudely **,''Geez Luce is it that time of the month?** ,asked Castiel. **''Shutup! am not in the mood for any of you''** ,said frowned at his brother and told a disgruntled Anna what the time had breakfast which was bacon and eggs that Michael had succcessfully not burnt and washed it down with soon as breakfast was done they went back to their rooms to arrange their clothes and put them into wardrobes and other items like extra shoes for Anna and Gabriel's in the day,Gabriel sauntered over to Michael, **''Mikey am bored,Can we go outside?''** ,asked Gabriel **.''You know Gabriel,you should use this time to prepare for your day tomorrow''** ,answered pondered this and atlast came to a conclusion **,''Hmmm that is a great idea''** ,and he ran off to think of the cool outfits him and his siblings were to wear the next day to make a good impression on their first day.

Monday morning arrived and Michael the responsible sibling that he was woke up immediately went to Balthazar's room first, **''Hey Balthy,wake up''** ,said Michael while shaking his brother who groaned and said **''give me five bloody minutes Mike!''** ,but Michael persisted until he woke up. **''Fine,fine am up''** ,he left Balthazar's room as soon as he was out of the bed,he then went to Anna's room and found her awake he greeted her and moved on to Gabriel's room and tried to wake him up but he got hit in the face with a pilllow which did not deter him,he persisted until Gabriel was out of bed and grumbling about his lack of beauty lastly went to Castiel's room and woke him up without a fuss. He went downstairs after a quick shower so that he could make breakfast and he found Luce already making it. **''Morning Lucian''** ,greeted Michael, **''Tsup Michaela,did you get your beauty sleep''** ,said Luce with a smirk which made Michael yell at him as predicted, **''LUCIAN MARK MILTON! for the hundredth time my name is MICHAEL!''**.The others who were upstairs were used to this since it was a daily occurence in the Milton house hold did not even bother coming down to find out what the problem soon came down for breakfast and found their brithers still arguing. **''Geez Michael,don't get your panties in a twist''** ,said Luce, **''well I would calm down if you quit calling me Michaela which as far as I know I am man and I am your older brother and you should respect me,understood!''** ,said an angry looked at him with a bored expression while the others tried not to snicker lest they be reprimanded.

They had their breakfast in record time and Michael along with Luce took them to school which was 10 minutes they arrived at the school which did not look like a school one bit,Michael stoppednthem before they got out of the car. **''I want you guys to behave yourselves especially Balthazar and Gabriel''** ,said Michael, **''Ahhh come on Mikey am not going to do anything,I am an angel''** ,whined Gabriel, **''It's not fair why us?What about Cassie?''** ,said a disgruntled Balthazar. **''Leave your brother out of this Balthazar and you Gabriel no pranks,do you hear me?''** ,said a slightly annoyed Michael,and they nodded their affirmation. **''Have a good day Belinda,Cassandra,Red and you too Gabriella''** ,drawled Luce.A few voices were heard protesting like, **''my name is Castiel and I am not a girl''** and **''excuse me Lucy,I'm Gabe the one and only trickster''** and a **''go to hell''** ,from Balthazar,Anna just smiled while her brothers argued and Luce ofcourse gave his trademark then got out of the car and headed to the office to get their schedules, **''see you b*****s later''** ,said Gabriel as he scurried off to class,his blonde hair dissappearing in the crowd of students. **''Well that was rude''** ,said Anna as she escorted Castiel to his class, **''Try and make some friends Castiel,okay?''** ,said Anna to a quiet Castiel, **'' I'll try to''** ,he said shakily. **''Don't worry Cassie you will do fine remember we are here for you''** ,encouraged Balthazar. **''See you at lunch Castiel''** ,said Anna as she and Balthazar walked to their opened the door and took a deep breath while stepping into the class.

The Cullens got ready for school and entered Edward's car as soon as they were done since they did not need to eat as frequently as humans or sleep,so they went to school stayed in the parking lot waiting for the other students to arrive,as they were talking among themselves they saw a white SUV entering the school parking lot and Alice squealed that it was the new students. **''They're here''** ,said Alice, **''who?''** ,asked Edward, **''The new family,silly''** ,replied Alice while shaking her all turned to look at the car and they could hear a conversation going on,someone was telling a 'Balthazar' and 'Gabriel' to behave, **''Is that a name or sum'n?''** ,asked a confused Emmet and the others heard people protesting guessing they were accused where one whined that he was an angel to the driver who was presumably Mikey and another complained in a thick British accent that it wasn't fair and asked about then heard 'Mikey' tell the accented person to leave their brother out of it, **''since when is Cassie a boy?''** ,asked were all wondering about the new family when they heard another voice say, **''have a good day Belinda,Cassandra,Red and you too Gabriella''** ,which earned a number of protests from the back-seat which were all surprisingly male,they heard a gravelly voice say my name is Castiel and I am not a girl,they hear an excuse me Lucy I'm Gabe the one and only trickster and a go to hell. **''hmmm it seems they have a trouble maker as well,I can't wait to meet him!''** ,said an excited Emmet which made the others apprehensive since Emmet was notorious for playing tricks on saw the new kids get out of the car and they were surprised,the first one out was a foreign looking boy with blond hair and piercing blue eyes with a smirk on his face,the next was a delicate looking pale good looking girl with red hair and big baby blue eyes,the next to come out was a short boy even shorter than the red-headed girl with dark combed back long blond hair reaching his neck with bluish-golden eyes and a mischievous look on his face and lastly a boy who was much taller than the one before him with tousled dark brown hair that was almost black with the most electric blue eyes they had ever were good looking to say the least and they wore stylish comfortable clothes which excited Alice and they appeared rich which ofcourse they were,they all walked to the office to get their schedules while the other two who remained in the car. **''You know Michael,you shouldn't be too hard on them,they are good most of the time and you need to let them have fun and-oh wait I forgot I was talking to the good boy of the Milton house,how rude of me''** ,said a patronising voice,they heard a growl from presumably Michael and he said, **''bite me Lucifer''**.The one called 'Lucifer' laughed as they drove away which left the Cullens slightly confused because of the name choice, **''whoa! that other guy is funny''** ,guffawed Emmet, **''you know Eddie,you should be more funny''** ,Edward predictably corrected Emmet, **''My name is Ed-ward,Emmet not Ed or Eddie ok?** , **''whatever you say''** ,said Emmet, **''Eddie''**.Edward glared at Emmet as if he could set him on fire and stalked off towards class, _ **this is going to be a long day**_ ,he thought **.**

Castiel was not having a good day,he was made to stand infront of the class and introduce himself which was not what he wanted to he got a seat in the back row of the class,even though the kids still staredat him,he was English class dragged on until the bell rang indicating the end of the lesson and time for the next,he stood up to leave when a pale girl with dark brown hair walked to him, **''hey you're new here,right?''** ,she asked and he nodded, **''ooh well welcome to forks,I'm Bella Swan''** ,she said while holding out her hand for him to shake and he shook it saying **Castiel Milton**. **''Nice to meet you Castiel,what is you're next class?''** ,she asked, **''I-uh Biology?''** ,he answered somewhat unsurely, **''oooh me too! ,we can go together''** ,she said brightly and led the way to their next class of which Castiel was glad that Mr Banner had not made him introduce himself,they carried on with the lesson until the bell rang indicating lunch time.

He walked towards the cafeteria with Bella after the lesson and he saw his siblings,he made to just walk off but figured it would be rude, **''hey Bella I am going to seat with my siblings,do you want to join us?''** ,he asked after thinking it was the polite thing to do, **''Oh no thanks,I am going to seat with my boyfriend and his family maybe next time,see you later''** ,she said as she walked away. _ **Hmmm she seemed nice,maybe we can be friends later on**_ ,thought Castiel as he walked to the cafeteria line and bought a soda,one slice of pizza and an apple and walked to where his brothers and sister were seated with a short blonde-haired girl. **''Cassie I was telling Jess all about you''** ,said Balthazar with a smirk, **''Oh no''** ,groaned Castiel,Anna reassured him, **''don't worry Castiel,he wasn't''** , _ **thank God**_ ,thought Castiel in continued talking and laughing with Balthazar hitting on Jessica making the girl blush and stammer embarassedly,they were interrupted by Gabriel who asked Jessica, **''who are those people,they are sooo pale,why are they so pale anyway?''** , **''Gabriel!,that is a rude way of describing people''** ,Anna said shrugged and gestured for Jessica to tell them about the ''pale people'', **''okay** , she said, **those are the Cullens,they are all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife,the big burly one is Emmet,the pixie is Alice,the bronze-haired god is Edward and seating next to him is his girlfriend Bella Swan,the two blondes are twins,Jasper and Rosalie Hale,they are 'cousins' to the Cullens''** ,she finished with a sigh, **''and they are all gorgeous...''** ,she added as an after was silence as they thought about what they had heard and the silence was broken by Gabriel, **''how come they are so pale,even more than Anna and waaaay hotter''** ,Castiel face palmed,Anna looked like she wanted to burn Gabriel with her glare and Balthazar smirked, **''well they came from Alaska so...''** ,Jessica trailed off not having anything more to say,Gabriel did not seem satisfied with the answer but thankfully kept ate the rest of their lunch in awkward silence, _ **no thanks to Gabriel**_ ,thought Anna bitterly,the bell rang signalling the end of lunch and thankfully the uncomfortable atmosphere dissipated as they walked quickly to their classes with promises of seeing each other later.


End file.
